Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metering device with a storage container and a discharge device.
Description of the Background Art
Discharge devices with conveying devices are used in metering devices to draw a conveyed material from a storage container and deliver it to a subsequent process. Such metering devices for bulk material, having storage containers and discharge devices, are known, for example, from DE 10 2007 055 566 A1, which corresponds to US 20110035048 and US20110083910, which are incorporated herein by reference, and from DE 10 2011 110 960 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 9,096,394, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Storage containers typically are permanently secured to the ground, a substructure, a frame, or a framework, while the associated discharge devices are supported on or attached to the storage container or a substructure. To adapt to local circumstances, conveying devices of different lengths are typically used to bridge different horizontal distances. This means that when new local circumstances are created or existing ones are changed, the conveying device, or at least a component of the conveying device, must be swapped out, replaced, or adapted. Depending on the nature of the conveying device, this often requires adaptation and retuning of the entire discharge device, which entails considerable effort.